resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Chicago (level)/Transcript
Cutscene: Offer Accepted The VTOL lands. Dr. Malikov approaches the aircraft while Nathan Hale keeps guard. The VTOL's side door opens and Joseph Capelli and Benjamin Warner, who are onboard appear. Warner helps Malikov onboard but Capelli makes a beeline for Hale. *'Joseph Capelli:' You look like hell, Lieutenant. Was he worth it? *'Benjamin Warner:' Let it go, Corporal. *'Joseph Capelli:' Because there ain't no inhibitor stations where we're going! You just made yourself a walking time-bomb! *'Benjamin Warner:' Stand down, Corporal. That's an order. Capelli gets off the VTOL, marches up to Hale and shoves him back *'Joseph Capelli:' When you do turn, and it won't be long now. I'll be the one who pulls the trigger. You hear me? I won't hesitate, not even for a se- grabs him by his throat and chokes him into silence. *'Nathan Hale:' angrily Offer accepted. Now until that time arrives let's consider the subject closed. Hale throws Capelli to the ground and boards the VTOL. Capelli, coughing and choking, slowly picks himself up and gets on the VTOL, looking murderous. Cut to black. When the scene returns, the VTOL is flying through the ruins of downtown Chicago. Chicago, Illinois'' ''May 16,' 1953 7:13 AM *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' The tower must be shut down from the inside. You have to take us in closer! *'VTOL pilot:' Negative. Recon sent in a fleet of Sabres to clear an air corridor, and we lost contact with every one of them. As this argument continues, Hale sits in silence, staring intently. The sound of a fast beating heart is heard in Hale's head. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' You all right, Lieutenant? The VTOL lands. The Sentinels grab their weapons and disembark. Hale turns to Malikov. *'Nathan Hale:' Dr. Malikov, stay here with the escort, and be ready for dust off in case of trouble. We'll radio after we clear a path to the tower. Hale moves off, ignoring the glare Capelli directs at him. Gameplay The VTOL takes off and heads north as the team prepare to move out. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Recon team reported fury activity in the water, Echo. Recommend you keep a safe distance. *'Benjamin Warner:' Copy that. Pull the VTOL back to the green zone. We'll squawk in with the all-clear. the team Hawthorne. Capelli. Move up, flanking position. team start to move in pair of two down a back alley, Hathorne and Warner on the right, Hale and Capelli on the left *'Aaron Hawthorne:' I thought Grace evac'd this place two years ago. *'Joseph Capelli:' He did. Word is not everyone made it out. team pass a dead Black Ops Anyone want a Splicer? Looks like it's only been fired once. picks up a V7 Splicer. Echo Team turn left at the end of the alley, down another. They see a pair of [[Grim]s moving in the distance] *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Over there! *'Joseph Capelli:' Keep your voice down. You wanna wake all of 'em? team turn right into another alley Suddenly, a Grim appears in front of them, howling and shrieking. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Contact, on the right! *'Benjamin Warner:' Smoke him! The team quickly take out the Grim. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' We're clear! The racket caused by its shrieks and the gunfire rouse a horde of Grims at the end of the alley, which charge towards Echo Team's position. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Dumpster! Right side! *'Benjamin Warner:' Hawthrone, flank left! Stay back, we'll take 'em from here! Echo Team open fire, cutting down the Grims as they run towards them. *'Joseph Capelli:' Looks like we woke up the whole goddamn neighbourhood! Those that survive the crossfire are taken out hand to hand. As the number of Grims attacking begins to decrease, the team begin to move forward down the alley/ *'Benjamin Warner:' Check your targets. Fire in controlled bursts! *'Joseph Capelli:' Back up! Back up!! Taking out more Grims as they advance. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' (same line) ''Contact, on the right! ''More Grims coming down from the fire escape. *'Joseph Capelli:' Watch the fire escape! *'Aaron Hawthorne:' (same line as before) Contact, on the right! Echo Team eventually reach the end of the valley. They look back, but all the Grims in the alley are now dead. *'Benjamin Warner:' Hold your fire! Everyone clear? *'Joseph Capelli:' Yeah, all clear. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Clear. Cutscene Echo Team turn right at the end of the alley, heading towards a main street. Warner scouts ahead while the rest of the team wait for orders. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Echo One, we have a situation. Scout vehicle just spotted Stalkers moving east towards city limits. They may have locked onto the VTOL's transponder. *'Nathan Hale:' Copy that. I'll send Hawthorne and Capelli back to lend support. Capelli ''Capelli, squawk in when you've secured the site. *'Joseph Capelli:' Roger that. We're on our way. Let's move, Hawthorne. ''Capelli and Hawthorne head back the way they came. Hale moves up to join Warner, stopping when Warner holds him back. *'Benjamin Warner:' Hold position! Looks like we've got hellfire turrets. *'Nathan Hale:' Any chance they've been deactivated? Warner picks up a bottle and tosses under a car across the street. A turret in the building above them opens fire at the movement, blowing the car up. *'Nathan Hale:' Stay behind cover. I'll take out the first one, you take the one across the street. Gameplay Hale heads up a fire escape behind him and enters the building. He spots the Hellfire Turret directly in front of him and deactivates it. *'Nathan Hale:' Turret's down. MOVE! *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Roger that. Hold position. I'll take out the one across the street. pause I got hostiles here! I'm taking Auger fire! *'Nathan Hale:' I see 'em, I'm on my way. up an [[L23 Fareye]] *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Negative, the turret's still active! Do what you can from over there, but stay out of the open! *'Nathan Hale:' through the Fareye's scope You've got Steelheads on the first floor. Shift position, I'll take 'em out! Steelheads spots Hale They found my nest. Shifting position. snipes one Steelhead One down. Two left. kills a second Final target. Hang on, Warner. kills the final Steelhead Kill confirmed. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' I'm all clear. You got anything? *'Nathan Hale:' Negative. You're good to go. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Thanks, Lieutenant. Though I bought it there for a second. Warner manages to deactivates the Hellfire Turret across the street. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Turret disarmed. Head to the next one. Hale heads outside on to a balcony, narrowly getting into cover in another building before fire from a second turret hits him. He runs through the building, coming up to the roof, though as he runs through, he hears a loud, earth-shaking roar in the distance. When Hale reaches the roof, he deactivates the turret there *'Nathan Hale:' Turret's down. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Copy that. I'm moving to the next one. the street, Hale sees Warner head for the next turret, only to pull back as a pack of [[Hybrid]s attack] I got a swarm of them on me. I need some support! *'Nathan Hale:' Try to lure them to the windows! I'll take 'em out! starts shooting down the Hybrids *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Hale, there's one below you!! takes out a Grim about to attack him from below, then quickly takes out the remaining Hybrids Area secure. We got 'em. deactivates the second turret Turret's down. You're clear to move! Hale moves forward to the final turret and quickly deactivates it *'Nathan Hale:' Last turret down on my side. Did you alert Capelli? *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Affirmative. Still waiting on a squawk-back. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Command to Echo. Recon unit picked up three hunter drones heading south towards your location! Find a spot and dig in. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' I've got a visual on the drones. Here they come! *'Nathan Hale:' I've got a clear shot. I'll take 'em out from here Hale and Warner open fire. But Warner's runs out of ammo. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Reloading! Cover me! Warner manages to reload his Marksman and firing at the drones. Eventually, one drone is destroyed *'Nathan Hale:' Two left. [Last two ''drones are destroyed] *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' All clear. Heading to the last turret now. *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' Echo, come in. We've reached the VTOL; The pilot's down. Capelli's working on him, but I don't think he's gonna make it. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Can you get the VTOL in the air? *'Aaron Hawthrone Radio:' Negative. No way to repair it with that stalker out there. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Copy that. Hold position. I'll come to you as soon as we're clear. deactivates the last Hellfire Turret Final turret's down, I'm headed back to the VTOL. We'll squawk in as soon as we're inbound. Be safe, Lieutenant. Warner heads back the way he came while Hale moves forward, crossing a bridge made of debris into another abandoned building. Hale descends through a hole in the floor to a lower level. *'Henry Stillman Radio:' sound of bottles clinking is heard Good evening again. This is your old friend Henry, over at the Radio USA, Philadelphia. You know friends, a half bottle of Bourbon is enough to make any man shine a light on himself. And you know what I see? A coward! A poster boy for inaction, content to stand idly by while those who he cares for are torn to pieces! sound of something smashing is heard A man and his son needed help, and all I reached for is this microphone! My own wife looks at me, expecting a hero...and instead, finds only a statue. All I have left is you, my audience, my friends! hysterically FRIENDS!? MY FRIENDS!? I don't even know if you're out there! Maybe I'm the only one that's left; one lonely rabbit speaking to thin air! Well then, this one goes out to thin air...! hysterically music plays Hale exits the room as he saw a couple of F-86 Sabres fly past him, finding himself in a flooded ruins of hotel. After checking for Furies, Hale jumps into the water and swims to the far side of the building,coming ashore at what was once the entrance. After dealing with a number of Hybrids and drones hiding in the ruins, Hale moves forward towards the flooded main street, jumping from car to car to avoid the Furies swimming nearby. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Command to Warner, what's your status? *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' VTOL is secure. Hawthorne and Capelli are leading the Stalker towards the river. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Understood. Can you get the VTOL in the air? *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' I think so. Just have to repair one of the fuel lines. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Copy that. Squawk in when Malikov's in the air. Drones appears from the ruins of railway bridge and starts shooting at Hale, but he destroy them. Hale eventually made it to a collapsed railway bridge. Cuscenes Clambering up the top of a half-submerged train, he reaches the bridge, just in time to hear another deafening roar. This time, in the distance, he sees something very big moving to the east. *'Nathan Hale:' awed Command, what the hell is that? *'Richard Blake Radio:' We see it, Lieutenant. Our analysts are on it. Gameplay Hale runs along the bridge and uses another train to enter a sealed building site. However, the train collapses before Hale can jump to a safe point and smashes a hole in the wall, letting in the water. Hale races to get to higher ground before the water, and the Furies, reach him. He narrowly manages to clamber up some scaffolding and get inside another building just before the entire building site is underwater. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Lieutenant, I just contacted SRPA 2. The fleet wiped out half the facility, but they've still got an operational med clinic. *'Nathan Hale:' Is there an inhibitor supply? *'Richard Blake Radio:' Negative, but Malikov should be able to synthesise more using the sample you retrieved from San Francisco. The base is just south of Springfield; shut that tower down, and we'll get you treated. Hale heads inside the building; he has to use his flashlight, as the interior is pitch-black. He traverses through the dark corridors as he hear yet, another deafening roar'' from outsdie', then he taking out Grims either already awake inside or that burst from cocoons, eventually reaching a set of stairs that lead to an upstairs room. The sound of gunfire can be heard from above.'' *'''Henry Stillman Radio: I visited the boy tonight. It was stupid and reckless, but I did it. I crawled out onto the ledge and across the scaffolding-damn near broke my neck twice! - sobbingly and those things were beneath me, breathing in the darkness, as I crawled in the window I saw the boy in, and I could only see his eyes and even then, up close I knew they were his. Blue, like hers, but empty. There were thin strands of veins, thin like angel hairs sticking out of his mouth! Like they were feeding him! cries And I thought about what that boy might've been doing if the creatures never arrived; fifteen years old! He'd probably be playing back-seat with some sweetheart within a year! madly Only instead, he'll be one of them...We're all going to die...music plays *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Command, come in. Stalkers are down, but our position is compromised. We're holed up in an old armoury. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Copy that, keep me informed. Hale heads up the stairs and comes to an upstairs room looking out onto a riverside square at Michigan Avenue. He drops down through a hole in the floor to another room where Black Ops inside and in the square are engaged in a fire fight with Hybrids, Advanced Hybrids and a Stalker. *'Victor Two:' Good to see a Sentinel out here, sir. Stalker's been chewing through our offensive! *'Nathan Hale:' I'll take point. Have your men follow my lead. Hale drops down to the square and joins the battle. With the Black Ops covering him, he makes for the wreckage of a crashed VTOL, which he uses as cover to open fire on the Stalker. After a lengthy period of shooting, the Stalker is destroyed. With their fire support gone, the Chimera begin to fall back. *'Victor Two:' They're retreating! Push forward!! Hale and the Black Ops chase down the Hybrids, killing any that don't get away fast enough. The Chimera fall back to a bridge spanning the Chicago River where, covered by Advanced Hybrid snipers on top of upturned vehicles, the Chimera stop and fight back. Hale and the Black Ops engage in a vicious fire fight, slowly advancing up the bridge. *'Victor Two:' Across the bridge. Move! As the team reach the middle of the bridge, another squad of Hybrids and two Ravagers move up to support but eventually, all the Chimera are killed.'' Hale and soldiers try to advance, only to be pushed back by Hellfire Turrets stationed at the end of the bridge''.' *'Black Ops 1:' PULL BACK!! *'Victor Two:' Command , this is Victor Company. We've got turrets pinning us down at checkpoint Zulu. We need air support at this location, A-SAP! *'Sabre Pilot Radio:' Acknowledged, Victor, We are en route and identifying target for payload drop. Standby. *'Victor Two:' Copy that. Air support's inbound. ''Huge swarms of patrol drones, aids by two attack drones appears. A lengthy battle ensues, but eventually, all the drones are destroyed. *'Victor Two:' Drones are down! SABRES, movin' in! Here come the cavalry! duo of Sabres fly past, dropping bombs on the Hellfire Turrets. With the turrets destroyed, the soldiers move up Let's go! Move your asses over that fence! Hale and the Black Ops across the fence to the Magnificent Mile to find themselves in the middle of a pitched battle. Stalkers, Hunter Drones and Advanced Hybrids hold the centre of the square across the bridge, laying waste to the Black Op desperately seeking cover behind debris. *'Victor Two:' Target the power core! Hale and Victor squad head left, using a riverside garden as cover, advancing to the courtyard in front of the Wrigley Building, exchanging fire with Advanced Hybrids inside and outside the building. *'Victor Company member 1:' Pack of leeches, moving in! *'Victor Two:' Take 'em out and stand back. Hale blasts the Leeches as they emerge from the building. Once the last is killed, the Hybrids retreat back inside the building. Hale and the soldiers pursue them inside and kill them, along with several Grims that burst from cocoons inside. Once the building is secure, Hale and the Black Ops take up position and fire on the drones and Stalkers. Hale uses a LAARK while the Black Ops cover him. '' *'Victor Two:' One left. Get a frag in there! ''Eventually, after a lengthy battle, the Stalkers and drones are destroyed, leaving the square in the control of SRPA forces. *'Victor Two:' Victor to Command, you are clear for transport. Bring the VTOL in; we'll hold the corridor. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Roger that. Victor Company. Warner, what's your status? *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Response is sluggish, but she'll hold. Just give me a place to set her down. *'Victor Two:' Hale Sir, on my six. I'll lead you to the tower. Hale and the Black Ops advances on the last Chimeran position to the north of the square and overrun it. The few remaining Advanced Hybrids are overwhelmed and slaughtered. The square is now under SRPA's control. Cutscene As Hale and Victor Company consolidate their position, an earth-quaking rumble is heard. *'Victor Two:' What the hell was that? Suddenly, the Leviathan enters the square from the east and smashes its fist into the side of a building. Victor Company opens fire as Hale makes a run for it. *'Victor Two:' We'll hold him off, sir! Just get to the tower! Hale dives through a hole in the wall of a building, landing in the ruined inside. Rubble falls behind him, blocking the way back. Gameplay *'Nathan Hale:' Warner, break off! Change course and maintain a holding pattern. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Roger that. Increasing altitude and redirecting. Better think of something quick, Lieutenant. She won't hold much longer! Hale heads through the ruins, jumps through the hole of the floor, eventually coming out of a door behind two Hybrids. He opens fire; caught offguard, the Hybrids never stand a chance. Hale turns left, finding himself on the side of a skyscraper overlooking the flooded streets of Chicago below. Hale uses debris that forms bridges to cross the gap between buildings, thus evading the Furies swimming below. As Hale advances, he comes under fire from Hybrids and Ravagers, but he kills them and heads up the ramp they descended. Coming to the top of the ramp, Hale comes under fire from more Hybrids and Leeches, but he is able to deal with them and cross a damaged bridge to the building the Hybrids were posted on. ''Hale heads over the bridge, up another ramp and towards a second bridge to another building. As he tries to cross, a pack of Grims attack en masse and Steelhead start shooting at him. Hale deals with the Grims first, then snipes down the Steelheads. Once they are down, Hale cross the bridge and heads for the next building. A few more Grims and a Leech try to stop him, but he cuts them down.'' *'''Richard Blake Radio: Be advised, Hale. We just got a call from Victor Company. One of their snipers just saw a cluster of Hunter Drones closing in on your twenty. Watch your back! Hale enter the building - which looks to be the remnants of a department store- and picks up a HVAP Wraith inside. As he does, he sees through the windows the Hunter Drones he was warned about. Hale opens fire with the Wraith and takes out the Drones. He then heads through the store, up several staircases until he comes to the roof. Several Black Ops are waiting for him. As he advances, the familiar roar is heard, along with earth-shaking footsteps. *'Victor Twelve:' Lieutenant Hale! We got a LAARK ready for you. Right this way. *'Nathan Hale:' Has command identified the creature? *'Victor Twelve:' Negative. All we know is, it’s big. Vic-Thirteen, we ready? *'Victor Thirteen:' Ready as I’ll ever be, sir. *'Keystone Company Radio:' Command, this is Keystone. We have visual on the hostile. Requesting permission to engage. Leviathan comes into view, pursuing Keystone’s VTOL *'Richard Blake Radio:' Negative, Keystone! Pull back! Do you copy?! The Leviathan smashes Keystone’s VTOL out of the air, killing all personal aboard and advances on Hale’s position. The Black Ops open fire, to no effect. As the soldiers desperately shoot, the Leviathan seizes Hale in its hand and holds him up over its mouth. *'Victor Twelve:' Sir, hit him with the LAARK! As it opens its jaws to swallow him, Hale fires the LAARK three times into its mouth. The Leviathan howls in pain and throws Hale away. He lands on a building to the left of where he was. Hale enters the building and runs up a staircase inside, narrowly getting to the roof as the Leviathan starts smashing the building down. Once on the roof, he races across a bridge of debris, making it across before the Leviathan tears the bridge down and runs inside the building it led to - seemingly a library. Hale races down staircases as the Leviathan tears apart the floors above him, finally coming to a reinforced chamber, where he finds more ammo for the LAARK. He steps outside, but the Leviathan is waiting for him, it grabs him in its hand and tries to eat him again. Hale shoots it in the mouth again, and the Leviathan angrily throws him across the city. Hale flies through the air, crashes through the glass window of a sky bridge - which as he passes through, he notices several Black Ops setting explosives- and lands in an outpost of the Chimera Tower. *'Com Two Radio:' Sir, we've got charges placed on that sky bridge. Demo Team’s clearing out right now. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Roger that. Hale, you’re gonna have to find a way to lure that thing under the bridge. We’ll have demo standing by. Hale descends through corridors and catwalks within the tower, dealing with patrols of Hybrids guarding parts of the facility. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Hale, I’ve been on emergency reserves for 5 minutes. I keep her up any longer and she’ll be running on fumes! Hale descends a spiral staircase and exits the tower at a landing platform. The Leviathan can be seen in the distance, tearing into the side of a building. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Hale, grab another rocket! Hale grabs more ammo for the LAARK and fires one of the rocket at the Leviathan. Though it doesn’t hurt the monster, but it does seem get's his attention, and the Leviathan begins to lumber towards Hale. Four patrol drones appears from the skybridge, but all destroyed by Hale. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Demo team, on my mark... Leviathan ''Come on. Just a little closer... ''the Leviathan walks under the bridge Three... two... one... sparks fly from the bridge, but there is no explosion *'Demo team CO Radio:' Primary charges failed! *'Richard Blake Radio:' Dammit! Hale, fire at the sky bridge, NOW!! If Hale ignores Blake's direct order. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Hale, that's an order! FIRE! Hale shoots a missile at the bridge. The Leviathan staggers, shrieking in agony as the massive force of the explosion hits it fully in the face. As it staggers, Hale sees the blast has shredded the left side of its face down to the bone. '' *'Richard Blake Radio:' NOW! ''Hale fires another rocket, aimed at the gaping wound in the Leviathan’s head. The rocket hits, causing massive cranial trauma. Still screaming, the Leviathan slowly topples to the ground and collapses in the flooded streets below, dead before it hits the ground. Category:Resistance 2 Transcripts